


Battle Among Pillows

by Algedi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Incest, Lannincest - Freeform, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot lemon Cersei/Jaime senza uno straccio di trama, PWP fino alla punta dei capelli - biondo Lannister.<br/>Dalla storia: "Cersei sospirò, a corto di fiato, inarcandosi maggiormente e accogliendolo ancora più in profondità dentro di sé. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, avrebbe voluto ribadire, non senza una punta di stizza, che anche lui era nato per appartenerle, che erano pari, ma, avvinghiata a quell’uomo così bello, la lucidità della regina andava al diavolo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Among Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Si svolge un paio d'anni prima dell'inizio della narrazione ne 'Il Trono di Spade'.  
> Questa One-Shot partecipa alla sesta edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia con il prompt "stare sopra".

Jaime odiava Approdo del Re, la detestava con tutto se stesso, ma soprattutto non sopportava il tempo dannatamente ridotto che quella malefica città gli concedeva insieme a Cersei.  
Oh, fosse stato solo per re Robert i due gemelli Lannister avrebbero potuto copulare indisturbati ogni giorno dell'anno, ma gli Dei avevano voluto disseminare la corte di personaggi come Varys, più pericoloso di un pugnale puntato alla gola, o Ditocorto, la cui sottile infamia era nota in tutti i Regni. A ciò si aggiungevano i doveri di Jaime come cavaliere della Guardia Reale e le varie bizze della regina, a volte maldisposta persino nei confronti del suo amato gemello. Così Jaime si ritrovava a dover sopportare lunghi periodi di magra, periodi apparentemente interminabili che logoravano la sua libido con atroce sadismo.  
Per volere degli Dei – evidentemente favorevoli alla loro relazione, pensava Jaime –, qualche volta capitava però che le possibilità di essere colti in flagrante si riducessero al minimo, e allora l’odiosa astinenza veniva finalmente interrotta.  
Quel giorno era uno propizio e i due si accordarono per vedersi nel pomeriggio, quando il re e la maggior parte dei suoi dignitari sarebbero stati fuori per una breve battuta di caccia.  
Giunta l’ora, dopo aver bruciato la distanza che separava la torre della Guardia Reale dagli alloggi della regina, Jaime s’infilò in fretta e furia nella stanza di Cersei e lì poté bearsi della visione di sua sorella, senza preoccuparsi di moderare le occhiate o di trattenere la propria euforia. Le si avvicinò piano, ricambiando lo sguardo strafottente e ghignando malizioso, conscio che di lì a poco avrebbe ottenuto ciò che il suo corpo bramava e chiedeva disperatamente da giorni.  
“Non ti sono mancato nemmeno un po’?” domandò, sornione.  
“Non più di quanto io sia mancata a te”.  
Tipico di Cersei: il puntualizzare sempre la propria posizione di dominio faceva parte di quegli atteggiamenti per la quale non era mai stata ritenuta la più docile delle nobildonne, ma Jaime aveva imparato ad amare ogni sfaccettatura dello spirito della sorella, ogni scintilla di ribellione e arroganza che la rendeva un’avversaria e non una preda passiva. Non staccò gli occhi dai suoi una sola volta, mentre lei riponeva i gioielli che stava esaminando per poi andargli incontro con passo da gatta, leccandosi la bocca in modo elegante e al contempo osceno, in un connubio di pura sensualità.  
Jaime non ci mise molto a capire che gli indumenti rappresentavano già un enorme fastidio e, rifiutandosi di attendere oltre, slacciò la cintura, cui era appeso il fodero della spada, ma quando si accinse a liberarsi del resto fu fermato da Cersei: a lei piaceva giocare, le piaceva avere il potere. Così, bellissima nel suo abito di seta blu notte, annullò la distanza tra loro per baciarlo con seducente lentezza, mentre la mano destra calava a massaggiargli possessivamente il membro attraverso i pantaloni. Al cavaliere sfuggì più di un sospiro e il suo corpo, provato dall’astinenza, si sarebbe volentieri arreso a quel tocco ammaliante, ma Jaime Lannister era un uomo estremamente orgoglioso e non accettava di essere dominato da nessuno, nemmeno dalla sua irresistibile amante: mentre lei superava l’ostacolo della stoffa e iniziava a masturbarlo con vigore, Jaime la spogliava dell’abito con poca grazia – strappando il tessuto pregiato e provocando la stizza di Cersei, che gli morse il labbro con rabbia. Poi, ponendo fine all’opera di distruzione della sua lucidità, la spinse nell’altra camera, fino a costringerla a distendersi, ormai nuda, sul grande letto a baldacchino.  
A vederla così, fremente di voglia di lui e non poco piccata per essere in sua completa balìa, Jaime mandò ai Sette Inferi ogni traccia di contegno, e sicuramente il suo autocontrollo non venne aiutato dal fatto che Cersei tenesse le gambe oscenamente aperte, senza nascondere nulla allo sguardo famelico del fratello, né dal suo tendersi verso di lui con gli occhi verdi pieni di sfida e provocazione.  
Il cavaliere finì di spogliarsi dei calzoni e degli stivali, dopodiché si posizionò tra le gambe di lei, pregustando la dolcezza e il calore della sua femminilità quando il membro durissimo strusciò contro l’entrata della sorella. Resistendo strenuamente alla tentazione di prenderla in quel momento, con una mano prese a vezzeggiare l’intimità bagnata della regina, accarezzandole e stuzzicandole il clitoride, entrando in lei e poi uscendone, mentre con la bocca andava a leccarle il lobo, la clavicola, i seni, in un percorso di seduzione che raggiunse lo scopo previsto e costrinse l’algida regina a mugolare e miagolare estasiata, totalmente in balia del piacere.  
Vinto dall’eccitazione finalmente la penetrò, senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito di meraviglia nel percepire la carne umida e accogliente dell’amante stretta intorno alla propria erezione in modo così perfetto.  
Le prime spinte furono rapide e urgenti, quelle che seguirono ancora di più: reso impaziente dalla prolungata astinenza, Jaime non fu né delicato né premuroso e lasciò che l’istinto oscurasse ogni traccia di razionalità, dominandolo completamente. Da parte sua, alla regina non dispiaceva affatto un amplesso tanto frenetico; al contrario, la eccitava sapere di provocare un simile desiderio nel gemello e sarebbe stata una menzogna affermare che non avesse sofferto la mancanza di quel corpo muscoloso premuto contro il suo.  
Gemendo ed esplorandosi reciprocamente, i due fratelli Lannister stavano attraversando l’estasi e, al contempo, stavano trasformando la loro unione in una selvaggia lotta per la supremazia.  
Cersei voleva stare sopra, lottava con tutte le sue forze per contrastare quello che era diventato un avversario, peccato che questi riuscisse ogni volta a spuntarla e a imporle una simbolica sottomissione che lei non riusciva ad accettare.  
La bocca di Jaime percorse con voracità il mento e il collo di Cersei, mordendo e baciando la pelle bianca, mentre possedeva sua sorella con ardore e passione.  
"Sei mia, sei nata per essere mia... Cersei..."  
Cersei sospirò, a corto di fiato, inarcandosi maggiormente e accogliendolo ancora più in profondità dentro di sé. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, avrebbe voluto ribadire, non senza una punta di stizza, che anche lui era nato per appartenerle, che erano pari, ma avvinghiata a quell’uomo così bello, la lucidità della regina andava al diavolo.  
Jaime Lannister spinse ancora e pensò di non essersi mai sentito meglio, nonostante l'acuto dolore alla schiena bruciasse come fuoco: perché, quando facevano l'amore, Cersei alternava i baci più dolci e innamorati di questo mondo a spietate unghiate degne del suo carattere e del suo stemma, artigliate che, se da un lato scalfivano la perfezione di quei momenti, dall'altro eccitavano lo Sterminatore di re più che mai, trascinandolo in una battaglia tra le lenzuola di seta a cui si prestava volentieri – lo sapevano gli Dei, quanto amasse il sangue!  
Jaime spostò la bocca su uno dei capezzoli turgidi e rosei di Cersei, succhiandolo e godendo nel sentire le dita di lei fra i suoi capelli dorati, mentre continuava a muoversi con impeto, sempre più vicino all’orgasmo e ignaro di qualunque cosa non riguardasse le cosce sode che gli circondavano il bacino, le labbra che sussurravano il suo nome e i seni pieni che avrebbe baciato giorno e notte.  
Sudati e accaldati, raggiunsero l’orgasmo così: Cersei cercando di conquistare il controllo dell’amplesso e Jaime tentando di domare la gemella.  
Ancora stretti l’uno all’altro, la regina rilevò non senza una punta di soddisfazione che, qualsiasi succhiotto Jaime le avesse lasciato, i segni sul suo collo non sarebbero mai stati evidenti quanto i marchi rossi che lei gli aveva impresso sulla schiena. Per quella volta erano pari.


End file.
